


Peeping Rin....

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi





	1. Chapter 1

The water slowly trekking down his slightly tanned skin, Rin had never seen Haru quite like this before. He’d gone to check the locker room and noticed the raven’s things were still there. He’d only meant to insist Haru go home already. What he was doing now had been far from anything he’d planned. Spying on Haruka who was all alone in the communal shower.

From where Rin stood he was shielded from Haru’s sight but he could see all of Haruka. And it was for the first time literally ALL of him. For the first time, he was showering without his jammers but at the same time…he wasn’t just showering.

Rin had gotten lost in some trance as he felt his body grow hot. Watching Haru wash himself was one thing but seeing his hand trail its way down his body to his cock was completely different.

The look on his face too, normally he seemed so cold but he was clearly lost in some world of his own pleasure as his soapy hand moved up and down his cock. Rin’s breathing became somewhat of a pant. He wanted to cross the room so bad and touch Haru’s dampened skin. He’d never been jealous of soap or water till this very moment.

Rin soon realized his own cock was growing hard in his tight jeans and before he really thought over what he was doing, he was soon unfastening them and freeing his cock. If he can’t have Haru, this would have to suffice.

He grit his teeth as he heard Haru moaning softly god how he wished he was the cause of that beautiful noise. How he would love to be on his knees taking Haru’s cock in between his lips. Making Haru whimper and make Haru feel good.

Rin spit on his hand and was soon stroking his hardened length as his eyes never left the sight before him. He knew he was attracted to Haru but until now, he never realized he wanted to fuck him. Or maybe, just maybe Haru would fuck Rin. He bit his lip at such a thought. He’d never done such a thing but god how he loved the very idea of it.

His body twitched as he soon felt heat coiling around his groin and he damn near lost it as he was hit with a wave of shock. Haru was saying his name. Haruka fucking Nanase was moaning out Rin’s name. He was making it hard for Rin to not hit his own orgasm but he was trying to ride it out because he wanted it to be intense.

He watched Haru closely as the raven’s head seemed to be falling back slightly, he seemed like he was about to come undone and that was soon true as Rin saw him cumming. His face was flushed as water from the shower head rained over his body. He’d never looked quite this sexy before.

Rin couldn’t take anymore, he had to bite his lip hard as he came hard into his hand. He didn’t want Haru to hear. He didn’t want him to know he was being watched. And he sure as hell didn’t want him to know he’d just jerked off while doing so.

Rin panted as he slowly came back down to earth. His body still heated but his breathing returning to normal. Right now Haru was just finishing up the normal part of a shower by washing his hair and he had turned to face the shower wall. Rin had the perfect view of his muscular ass but somehow he stopped himself from doing anything.

He was trying to not be too impulsive even though it as hard. His cock was now back in his jeans and he was wiping sweat from his body with his own shirt which he’d removed.

A dip in the pool or a cold shower were needed soon but before that he yelled into the shower room.

"Haru its long past time for you to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for [miss-m-muses](http://miss-m-muses.tumblr.com/) who had a birthday recently and I plan on writing more soon as well. Please feel free to leave feedback and any suggestions you may want to share with me.

You wouldn't think Haru would dare jerk off in the Samezuka shower, especially with the chance of someone coming up on him and seeing what he was doing. But that didn't really cross his mind as he thought of how Rin would look if he ever got up the nerve to tell him just how he felt about him. You would think it might be just some form of lust but it was far more than that. 

Haru had just let his mind wander which frankly was something that happened quite often when he was home alone. When he took showers or his beloved bathes. No one had ever caught him as far as he knew. However this time, this time he had come close to being caught by the very person he had been jerking off to. This thought didn't bothered him much though because there was a part of him that wanted Rin to know. 

So as Rin yelled at him, Haru at first was surprised but that didn't last because he was at the redhead's school and Rin is the captain of the team so who else would be checking the showers? At least this logic worked for Haru and he failed to notice anything really being off about Rin but if he had been much earlier, he would've seen it and heard his own name being moaned. 

Haru's attention was glued to him for a moment until it dawned on him that he was naked. He soon walked right past Rin off to the lockers where he had a fresh set of clothes in his bag. His mind had not really recovered from his earlier thoughts and as he had pleasured himself, he'd pictured Rin doing the same. He had pictured actually doing things with Rin finally. Making them a reality once and for all was a deep desire he kept to himself.

He was not alone in the locker room for very long, in fact he was still not dressed when Rin had seemed to follow him there. 

"What were you doing here so late, Haru?"

Glancing directly at him again, Haru tilted his head as he second guessed Rin. Had he seen that after all? Why else would he ask or was Haru reading more into it? There was something about the look on the redhead's face he couldn't place that drove his curiosity. 

"Did you see?" Haru asked in a vague way to see if Rin might give away some clue to what he may or may not have seen. However, he didn't really detect much but he just had this feeling. 

Haru watched Rin as he slid into his boxers and rather than putting on more clothes than that, he closed the distance between the two of them. That was when he thought he might be crazy as he smelled what he thought could be the smell of sex coming off of Rin. Haru didn't like that one bit. Had he just done something with someone else? Just the thought made a frown come over his face. 

"I saw something interesting." Rin seemed to be daring him to be more specific and really Haru wasn't too surprised to see a form of a challenge in him.

"Did you happen to see what I was doing in the showers not too long ago?"

Now he watched as Rin raised a brow, a smirk coming over his face but then it changed to a slight flush that gave him away. "Maybe." It sounded like a squeak and Haru barely noticed him swallow as he said it. Perhaps the smell of sex was because Rin had indeed seen him and had done something about it at the same time. This thought had Haru's heart coming to life with a new seed of hope being planted, it was okay if it was from something like that and not some other person. His jealousy faded as fast as it had grown. 

"You watched?" Haru spoke with a confidence that had grown of what he thought he was witnessing. Rin seemed to be highly affected by what he must have seen. It was seemingly clear now that he admitted it even if it was in a half-assed way because of his use of the word maybe. 

"It wasn't the first time I have done that thinking of you." Haru was downright direct and this was whispered right into Rin's ear as a purr rang through his tone. He could hear Rin swallow softly.

The redhead didn't make any moves to back away and so that was when Haru bit the tip of his earlobe and spoke in yet another purr of his voice this one also filled with promise and suggestion. "Come home with me." He found his desire to make Rin his was far worse than it had ever been before. The way Rin was acting drove him forward, he held back nothing. 

Rin swallowed for what Haru noticed to be a third time as he turned a deep shade of crimson much like the shade of his hair and eyes. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://rinsbae.tumblr.com/) which is mostly reblogged HaruRin/RinHaru and my RP account for Haruka.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to Haru's, they were both silent and Rin's mind raced with possibilities and things that Haru may or may not have in mind. He could hardly believe he was even doing this and wondered for a moment if he'd lost his mind. The thing was though, he had always had a crush on Haru so this wasn't far from something he'd thought of before regardless. It was scary because what if he did something to mess it up but also exciting at the same time because Haru wanted him. 

His eyes trailed over Haru's body as they ascended the steps to his house, Rin could feel his heart seemingly speed up the closer they got to Haru's door. Rin was frankly a mess and he could feel his face heat up all over again with the way his mind was wandering. 

He barely stepped through the door before Haru had him pinned to it, he was raising his knee and rubbing at Rin's crotch as a fierce kiss was placed at Rin's lips. His breathing became a pant as he kissed Haru back with all he could muster up. All the passion he kept hidden for what had been years seem to come out and he felt Haru holding his wrists in place over his head. Rin groaned. Who knew such a quiet boy could be so aggressive? He wondered what else Haru may be cable of, as he felt the knee at his crotch pressing more firmly rubbing into him and making him gasp as his cock grew painfully hard in his tight jeans. 

Haru whispered in his ear, only after running a damp tongue over it and Rin could feel a chill there as he heard what Haru said. "You smell like sex, Rin. It better be from jerking off and not from someone other than me." Rin's eyes widened at how damn possessive that sounded. Did Haru consider them a couple without even asking? Just assuming? Rin didn't mind so much expect for the fact that it was far from romantic in his view of things. 

"Haru..." Rin breathed out as his body felt all too high confided in his clothes. "I jerked off when I watched you..." This must have pleased Haru, because he claimed Rin's kiss with more passion than he had the first time and he finally let his wrists free as if he was being a little less possessive. Was he wondering about such things during the whole train ride here? Rin had to wonder for a moment and also wondered just how damn jealous Haru could get. It didn't seem like a way he might be but then again, it wasn't till this very day that Rin even truly knew Haru wanted him. 

Anything more he might want would have to wait as things between them were too hot and heavy at the moment to have a real conversation. They kissed for what seemed like hours and it was probably from all the pent up desire to do so that made it go on for so damn long. But Rin wanted Haru so bad that it was a teasing way to remain, especially when Haru just had to make him this damn hard. 

They broke for air for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Rin panted softly and heard Haru doing the same. "Haru..." Rin's voice was a low groaning plead and he hoped that Haru could take a hint. 

Haru might have because the next thing Rin knew, he was being led to the bathroom and once more pressed against a door. Was this a thing for Haru? It sure seemed to be and this made Rin softly chuckle but still in a high state of arousal. He reached out finally, grasping Haru's cock firmly though his clothes and looking him in the eye, "I want you, Haru." He felt Haru's cock which seem to be just as hard as his own and Rin smirked at that, he felt more at ease knowing it affected them both in such ways. 

"Haru, do you like pinning me down?" Rin asked in a soft tone of his voice, it was laced in arousal and want. In a way, he felt Haru was teasing him some before things got more intimate than this. After all, they were both still fully clothed at the moment. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't do the same." Haru breathed the words out against his ear and Rin felt a shiver race through his entire body. Haru was moving away now and slowly removing his clothes. Rin couldn't tear his eyes away and Haru was soon frowning making Rin realize he should do the same. 

"I want to watch you first." Rin explained, his face flush at how damn sexy every curve of Haru's body was which only reminded him of watching him earlier in the communal shower. "Have you ever done that before at my school?"

Haru's face grew a tiny, mischievous smile. "Maybe." He was teasing again which Rin felt was going to be a pattern with him. It was a little frustrating but at the same time it was turning him on. 

"You're an idiot." Rin laughed softly as he reached down to unbutton his school jacket, locking eyes with Haru. "But you always were a weirdo anyway." He didn't mean any of this as insults but merely his own way of teasing Haru back. His tone and the look in his eyes showing just how tender his feelings were for Haru.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru wasn't sure if Rin was just nervous or if he had really just been that intent on watching him undress but it became clear that he did in fact want to watch, because of the way he was watching Haru so intently. By the time all of his clothes were off, his full attention was on Rin.

"You're turn..." Haru's voice was breathy as he sat on his bed with his hand shamelessly on his dick as he watched Rin and palmed at his cock at the same time. 

He could swear he saw Rin swallow at first but it was soon replaced by a smirk that made it obvious Rin was well aware of how attractive he is. Haru had found Rin to be sexy for the longest time and with Rin in his room now it was like a lucid dream come to life. Rin was slowly removing his clothes with his eyes locked on Haru's, it caused Haru's heart to race and his eyes traced Rin's body shamelessly as each piece of clothing met his bedroom floor one by one till Rin stood before him, completely naked. His cock hard and his eyes half-lidded and filled with longing. He started to walk towards Haru but took pause when Haru spoke. "Turn around?" Haru asked in a tone filled with desire and he could see Rin comply soon enough. 

His muscular ass had always been perfect and had not gone unnoticed by Haru before now. Communal showers after joint practice were a common place where the swimmers were naked in front of each other. Haru was the only strange one, always rinsing off in his jammers. He had always looked at Rin when given the chance and he had been as subtle as possible about it. Maybe it worked because no one had ever called him out on it.

But right now, right now Rin's perfect ass was right there and Haru continued to touch himself and stare at Rin. He was savoring the sight before him and he found Rin's body to be something that was hard for him to resist. His eyes traveled down to Rin's thighs and they slowly traced over every muscle. He sighed so heavily because just looking he was torturing himself and Rin. 

"Haru?" Rin's voice was unsure, he seemed to be a little uneasy with how Haru was doing nothing but staring for what felt like far too long. 

Rising from his bed, Haru came up behind Rin and ran his fingers up Rin's inner thigh and was soon rewarded with a hiss leaving Rin's lips as he pressed his body to Rin's. "Are you impatient Rin?" He was purring again and he swore he could hear Rin's breath hitch and soon a low groan escaped the redhead. 

"Haru...." He sounded a little desperate like he wanted something to just happen and he wanted Haru to get on with this. "Haru...."

Resting his head on Rin's shoulder, Haru sighed softly and kissed along the bare skin there and ran his tongue over it as he moaned because of how soft Rin felt under his touches. Another low groan left Rin and Haru nipped at the back of his neck. He could fill Rin shiver, so he did it again.

"You're so impatient Rin...."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin was discovering fast that Haru was a giant tease who seemed to want him to suffer. He wanted to turn and touch Haru and kiss him again. Even if they had kissed quite a bit downstairs, Rin wanted it again. 

He was so curious as to what Haru would do next and that was why he hadn't done a thing. He was being a bit submissive but his growing impatience was making him think of turning on Haru and pinning him down to his bed but at the same time....this was making him want to wait and see what might happen as well. 

He never knew Haru was this sexy. Sure he knew Haru had a nice body but he had no idea, no fucking clue that Haru could kiss so well or be such a damn tease. 

It made Rin a little uneasy but it also made him long for Haru so much more. It made it all so intense. Every little touch sent chills down his spine. Right now, he could feel Haru's warm breath against his skin and it was right on a spot where he'd been sucking on Rin, right at the nape of his neck. He could feel Haru's hard cock graze against his ass cheek and he wondered just where this was going. 

"Rin, you're beautiful..." Haru was doing that thing with his voice that was driving Rin made. It was so sultry and seductive and yet smooth all at once and the fact that he said Rin's name in that tone. 

"Haru..." Rin's voice was a bit of a desperate plea for Haru to get on with it already. All Haru did was continue to nip at Rin's neck and Rin was soon letting out another low groan. "Haru....get on with it...."

"What do you want Rin?" The flirtation laced in that question sent goosebumps over Rin's back where he felt Haru touch. What did he want? Wasn't that painfully obvious? He wanted Haru. 

"Idiot..." Rin replied annoyed a little at how Haru was dragging this out for far too long as far as Rin was concerned at this point. "I want you..."

Haru had this sexy, quiet little laugh as Rin replied and he continued to shock Rin. He'd thought of Haru in a sexual sense before but his assumptions about the quiet boy were all wrong. He found that he didn't mind it one bit. Haru was a sexy idiot and Rin was going to go crazy if they didn't do something more than this teasing soon. 

"Do something about it then..." Haru's voice this time was laced in challenge and Rin grit his teeth as he turned but his demeanor lightened when he saw the way Haru looked at him. It was as if he were a glass of water and Haru was a desperate man in the desert who needed that water to live. 

Rin wrapped his arms around Haru as a stupid little grin came on his face. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and he could feel his stomach grow light. He slowly backed Haru towards his bed as he placed a barrage of soft kisses over his lips which caused the blue eyes to seemingly light up.

Rin couldn't breathe as Haru went backwards willingly and as soon laying on his bed and pulling Rin down on him. The moment he felt his cock against Haru's, Rin groaned out and nuzzled into Haru's neck. "Why didn't you ever say anything before now?" He asked Haru because he couldn't contain how curious he was but Haru remained too silent as if he didn't want to answer or maybe he was just too aroused to do so for a moment. 

Rin hissed as he felt nails digging into his back as Haru's hands descending down and soon groped his ass. He felt Haru pushing his body up at him and when he heard a soft moan coming out of the other swimmer he all but forgot his question. Of course that is when Haru decides to speak, right as Rin had given up. 

"You never said anything either...." Haru was speaking right into his ear and Rin sighed so heavily. "I didn't want to lose you again...." He could feel the sincerity laced in those words as he ground his cock against Haru's. 

Rin leaned his forehead against Haru's, panting into his mouth for a moment because just this was so intense. Neither of them were expects and Rin had never felt anyone else this intimately before. He hoped the same was true for Haru, he as a bit wary of that not being the case. "Have you ever been with anyone, Haru?"

Blue eyes were staring at him, curious glint behind them and Haru was soon shaking his head as he leaned up to kiss Rin tenderly. So tenderly. "It had to be you..." Haru remarked, his words breathy and low. 

Rin's heart seemed to jump right into his throat, his eyes watering only a little and he sighed in contentment. "Haru...Haru....me too..." He was a bit emotional but he didn't cry, he felt so damn lightheaded and overwhelmed though. He moved his hips slower against Haru and leaned down to kiss him in a manner to show just how he felt but couldn't seem to say just yet. 

He was pretty sure he loved the boy below him.


End file.
